T.J.
T.J. is a character that appears in Luann. He is Brad Degroot's best friend. He was first mentioned in the September 20, 1993 strip but didn't appear physically until a week later on the September 27, 1993 strip. Personality T.J. is a sneaky, sleazy, fast-talker. He has a way of schmoozing and getting what his wants. He has a signature smirk that rarely leaves his face. He has a very bad influence on Brad, who has gotten him in trouble on numerous occasions. Biography Early Life T.J. moved away in 6th grade. Frank and Nancy did not like him because he was wild and misbehaved. According to them, T.J. convinced Brad to trade their cat for a basketball. He also set their picnic table on fire so he and Brad could pretend to be firemen and he also attempted to make a bubblegum drink in Nancy's blender. Luann remembers that he painted a mural on the garage door and another story where they ran the hose into Brad's bedroom, but he cuts her off before she can finish it. Brad and T.J. tested gravity using Frank's bowling ball, and wrote their names on the front door of the house using a wood-burning set. Current T.J. moves back to town in the mid-September 1993 strip, much to Frank and Nancy's annoyance. T.J. invites himself over, and accidently knocks over the Degroots' trashcans when he pulls into their driveway. T.J. asks Frank if him and Brad can borrow his car to go to the mall, which in reality, they were going to use Franks' car to tow T.J.'s, which stalled in the driveway. Even though T.J. frustrates Frank, he still let them go to the mall with his car, paid to have T.J.'s car towed, and even gave them extra money for the arcade. While at the mall, T.J. convinces Brad to unplug and plug a soda machine to make money come out. As Brad plays with the plug, a security officer witnesses the event and brings him to the security office. The officer lets Brad off with a warning, and suggests he find a better friendthan T.J. Brad meets up with T.J. and yells at him for ditching him. He also tells T.J. that he's not doing any more illegal stuff. T.J. mentions he scored movie tickets for falsely complaining about the theater and that he knows how to get free popcorn, which causes Brad to be interested again. In the February 23, 1994 strip, T.J. mentions that his father is in jail and his mother is suffering from an disease called polymyositis. In the May 09, 1994 strip, Tiffany becomes interested in T.J. and asks to interview him for the newspaper. He mentions something about a "mystery girl" that he has his eye on, which was just something he made up, however, most of the girls in the school want to know who it is. Tiffany and Delta argue who he belongs to. In the November 28, 1994 strip, Tiffany and T.J. discover that someone defaced the school wall and wrote "Tiffany loves T.J." on it. Miss Phelps sees the graffiti and brings both Tiffany and T.J. to her office, where Miss Phelps accuses Tiffany of doing it. When the situation dies down, T.J. asks Tiffany for a date. In the June 24, 1996 strip T.J. and Brad convince Frank to let them go on a road trip. As Brad and T.J. are driving, the car begins to sputter and eventually stops completely because Brad forgot to fill the gas tank. In addition to that, T.J. forgot to pack essential provisions, and Brad left his wallet at home, so T.J. has to drive. As they arrive at the campground, it begins to rain, just as T.J. notices he forgot to pack a tent. The boys enter a convenience store to find food for $2. T.J. convinces Brad to use the money and play the slot machine, which is illegal because they're minors. Brad pulls the lever and ultimately wins a jackpot of $80. They decide to go buy food, but end up playing the slot machines. Brad decides to quit while he's ahead, and as T.J. and Brad walk away, the machine spits out more money, Brad winning $120. They head back on the road and soon find themselves in Las Vegas. Brad tells T.J. he will only do one pull, which ends up causing him to win the million dollar jackpot. The manager brings them into the back to fill out paper work and show valid ID. T.J. attempts to bluff the manager, but Brad can't handle the guilt and admits to everything. Frank and Nancy receive a phone call from Brad explaining the entire situation. Nancy is happy that they won't go to jail, but Frank is more upset at the fact that if they had Brad four years earlier, they would of been rich. Category:Male characters